doctorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Becky Clarke
First Appearance: 5 February 2019 ('The Little Black Dress') - (20x57) Last Appearance: 6 November 2019 ('Provenance') - (20x195) Occupation: Practice Manager Portrayer: Ali Bastian Series Appearances: 20 Total Number of Episode Appearances: 112 Becky Clarke is a fictional character in the BBC soap opera, Doctors, played by Ali Bastian. Best known for her roles as Becca Dean in the Channel 4 soap opera, Hollyoaks and Sally Armstrong in the police series, the Bill, Bastian was announced to have joined the cast of Doctors towards the end of 2018, playing the role of Becky Clarke, when she attended the Inside Soap Awards. She was billed to be 'an exciting new staff member at the Mill', with a lot of mystery surrounding what her role would be. However, in January 2019, it was announced that Mrs Tembe actress, Lorna Laidlaw had left Doctors after 8 years and that Bastian's character, Becky Clarke would replace Mrs Tembe as the Mill's practice manager. Bastian was first seen in a trailer released in January 2019 for the upcoming storylines of Doctors. Becky made her first appearance on screen in the episode called 'The Little Black Dress', which was broadcast on 5 February 2019. Becky was subsequently offered the job by Mrs Tembe and the partners before officially starting her new position at the Mill on 12 February, the day before Mrs Tembe left. Since starting her job at the Mill, Becky has been at the centre of several big storylines which include clashing with Karen Hollins over slacking at the reception desk, introducing a memorial bench in memory of deceased doctor Heston Carter, placing a display TV screen in reception, introducing a staff photo board, defending colleague, Valerie Pitman when she is accused of murder, the arrival of her boyfriend, Tam, the breakdown of her relationship with Tam, trying to tackle the cleaning issues at the Mill, a secret romance with cleaner Enzo, the decision of not pursuing a relationship with Enzo, confessing the truth about her secret relationship with Enzo to Zara, being caught in the middle of Daniel and Zara's bickering, forming a close bond and friendship with both Zara and Daniel, having a one night stand with Daniel that soon led to an affair, the decision not to continue her affair with Daniel, being held hostage on her first solo VPAS visit, which left her traumatised, being humiliated on a night out by Zara who found out about her and Daniel, rekindling her romance and relationship with Daniel, clashing with Zara over her and Daniel's new relationship, moving in with Daniel, falling pregnant with Daniel's baby, suffering a miscarriage and the subsequent breakdown of her relationship with Daniel, leading her to resign and leave the Mill. On 6 October 2019, Bastian announced that her and her husband, David Mahoney were expecting their first child. Bastian made a surprise, unannounced exit in the episode named 'Provenance', which was broadcast on 6 November 2019. Bastian confirmed via social media after the episode had aired that it was her last episode, thanking the Doctors crew and cast for her time on the show. Category:Characters